


heaven sent her

by santanico



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the great writers steal ficathon<br/>"back seat windows up, that's the way you like to fuck"</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven sent her

Elena knows this is easier – that hot, open-mouthed kisses taste better than ones laced with guilt and uncertainty. Kissing Rebekah is simple, warm, and Elena is able to close her mind and release any thoughts that might keep her from doing this.

“You’re feistier than I thought,” Rebekah whispers in the dark, hot breath on Elena’s throat as she dips in, licks a stripe up Elena’s neck to her chin, stops to scrape her teeth over Elena’s jaw and then tilt her down into a kiss. They’re in the back of Damon’s car, Elena straddling Rebekah’s lap, bodies pressed hot together in the small, cramped space. Their breath clouds the windows, but it’s obvious that neither of them really care, not even for the comfortable leather seats underneath them. 

“You never knew me very well.” Elena’s words come out rough, voice rattled from kissing. She runs a hand through her hair, crawls closer in the tight space, squeezing her inner thighs against Rebekah’s. 

“Guess not,” Rebekah breathes, her fingers finding the back of Elena’s neck and holding her there. Elena shudders with anticipation, licks her lips, settles her hands on Rebekah’s waist.

“Come on,” Elena whispers, “please.”

Rebekah’s quick, and if Elena could name one of the more amazing thing about being a vampire, she’d say it was that. The ability to pin and be pinned without an ounce of fear. Rebekah holds Elena’s wrist tight as she swaps their positions, and Elena grins before Rebekah’s mouth crashes down on hers. 

It’s fast, impossible to keep track of; Rebekah’s fingers unbutton Elena’s jeans, and Elena’s quick to respond and pull them down off her hips. Rebekah rubs her through her underwear, rough circles – she clearly know what she’s doing – and Elena throws her head back, biting down on her bottom lip as she tries to lift her hips, to earn herself more friction.

But Rebekah’s a tease, running her hot lips over Elena’s neck and hitching herself up on Elena’s hips.

“Come on,” Elena repeats, the words coming out breathless. “You’re not just gonna…” She sighs as Rebekah’s hand slides into her underwear and Rebekah’s fingers touch her clit directly before moving down – Rebekah slides her index finger into Elena easily, other hand resting carefully on Elena’s back, holding her in place.

Elena’s hips rock forward, and she tries to spread her thighs. Rebekah’s grip is strong though, and she pulls Elena closer, finger pressing in deep. “Fuck,” Elena growls, her voice going rough as she cards her fingers through Rebekah’s hair before getting a good hold. “More.”

Rebekah smiles and laughs under her breath at Elena’s demanding tone, but she doesn’t deny her the touch, giving Elena two fingers, twisted inside, sliding in and out of Elena’s cunt. 

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Rebekah whispers as Elena gasps, hips twitching. Elena’s other hand grabs Rebekah’s shoulder as she attempts to ride Rebekah’s fingers, but the cramped space makes it difficult and Elena grinds her teeth with frustration.

“C’mon, come on, just – just fuck me…” Her voice trails off and her eyes flutter shut and Rebekah listens this time, thrusts her fingers into Elena’s body, crooks and angles them carefully until Elena is biting her lip, soft moans and whimpers escaping her.

Elena is tense, and her body, resting underneath Rebekah, feels coiled and ready to spring free. It doesn’t surprise Rebekah when Elena comes breathlessly, her fingernails digging into Rebekah’s jacket and nearly tearing her hair out. It shouldn’t be so satisfying to watch Elena’s young face fall apart, watch her eyes roll back in her head as she clenches around Rebekah’s still teasing fingers. Rebekah doesn’t really stop, either, slowly removing her two fingers from Elena before circling her opening, touching her hypersensitive clit with the lightest of brushes. It’s fun to watch Elena’s breath hitch and her body shudder.

 

Elena finally collapses, releasing her grasp on Rebekah, turning her face away. They’re both slick with sweat, and Elena’s thighs are visibly quivering. Rebekah half-smiles with some deep set satisfaction and then leans down, pushing Elena’s hair behind her ear.

“You can pay me back for that later.”

When Elena looks at her, there’s a gleam in her eyes that could only be described as hunger.


End file.
